Cicatrices
by Annya.Xx
Summary: Cada noche asomaban los fantasmas de la guerra abriendo viejas heridas que a la luz del día parecían sólo cicatrices. Su alma seguía podrida, y si el amor de Sakura no podía salvarlo,su condena sería dormir cada noche a su lado sin saber si ambos despertarían a un nuevo día. Sakura podía sanar muchas heridas físicas, pero las heridas del alma no sólo dañaban al portador. Postguerra


**Nota de la Autora:** Me siento orgullosa en dirigirme a mi misma como "Autora", acabo de desbloquear un nivel que no me había atrevido jamás así que me siento realizada :)

Bien. Esta historia está dedicada a mi prima, cuyo Nick en estos barrios es Meikyo Natsume. Nena, ¡que Dios me libre de estar aquí! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Quedan un par de días para eso, pero cuando ocurra te daré el link y sabrás de tu regalo. Lamento que sea tan triste, mereces un Lemon bien "Zhukistrhukis", pero uno escribe lo que le sale no más, y esto rondaba mi cabeza hace tiempo. Espero sea un buen comienzo .

Okey ¡ A leer !

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::: Cicatrices :::::::::::::::::<p>

— ¡Sasuke!

Desperté a mitad de la noche con el grito sollozante de Sakura resonando al filo del sueño y la realidad. Tardé pocos segundos en notar que su voz era verdadera, que ella estaba en cunclillas sobre la cama que compartíamos, con los sentidos en alerta y el terror en los ojos. Estaba oscuro, pero haber vivido tanto tiempo bajo tierra hizo que mis ojos se acostumbraran rápido a las penumbras y entonces la vi, lista para huir en cualquier momento. Huir. De mí. _Oh, no._

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Estabas soñando… otra vez —

Pesadillas. Habían transcurrido ya varios años desde que dejara la guarida de Orochimaru para acabar con la vida de mi hermano. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, y todo había cambiado, pero jamás pude librarme de las pesadillas. Sakura se había pasado cada día y parte de las noches buscando una cura a los terrores nocturnos, y aunque el último tratamiento parecía estar dando resultado, todo su optimismo acababa de derrumbarse en cosa de segundos.

Quise disculparme, y al mismo tiempo consolarla porque habíamos vuelto a fracasar. Los demonios del pasado jamás dejarían de atormentarnos. Sakura por supuesto lo notó. Ella siempre sabía lo que pensaba sin que tuviese que decírselo. Los años juntos la habían hecho experta interprete de mi lenguaje corporal, mis ojos, mi chakra. Ella era la única a la que no podía esconderle nada.

— No pasa nada - se acercó con cautela poniendo una mano sobre la mía y sonriéndome como si lo mereciera. Ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero tenía miedo de mí. Me sentí una mierda – lo volveremos a intentar. Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas, Sasuke, somos ninjas y hemos visto cosas que ... –

La corté quitando su mano de la mía con más agresividad de la que pretendía, sin soportar escuchar más esa fe ciega en mí que siempre había tenido. Aun cuando nadie creía en que podría salvarme, cuando ni yo mismo encontraba la salida, en aquella época donde intenté matarla, donde quería destruirlo todo. Ella siempre confió en que saldría de allí, que lo lograría.

Sin embargo tenía razón en algo. Los ninjas de aquella generación habíamos sobrevivido a una guerra y habíamos visto cosas terribles. Pero éramos ninjas, podíamos superar algo así y aunque la sangre de aquella época marcó mi vida, mis sueños no se trataban sólo de eso. Soñaba con torturas, con la crueldad de Orochimaru al tratar a sus prisioneros, veía los experimentos de Kabuto y oía los gritos suplicantes de hombres y mujeres pidiendo que los matasen pronto. Soñaba con el olor putrefacto de los cuerpos descomponiéndose en una fosa común. Eso se sumó a la muerte de mi clan, que por medio de los ojos de Itachi presencié con sumo detalle. Primero, la muerte de mis padres en manos de mi hermano, y luego, la muerte de mi hermano bajo mis propias manos. Me desquiciaban las imágenes, se abalanzaban a mi mente incluso mientras estaba despierto, cuando caminaba por la calle, cuando recorría mi casa, ahora _nuestra _casa, cuando comía ramen con Naruto, cuando veía a Sakura cocinar para mí. Todo el tiempo, me atormentaban los recuerdos y me hacían sentir nauseas. Durante el día podía manejarlo, pero de noche escapaba de mi control. Todo era vívido en la noche, y en mis sueños podía asesinar a Orochimaru, a Madara, a Danzou una y otra vez. Verlos matar, y luego matarlos.

Pero al despertar siempre era Sakura quién pagaba por los crímenes de aquellos de los que ya no me podía vengar. Ella, cuyas manos no hacían más que salvar vidas. El monstruo ya no eran ellos, ahora era yo… y sólo Sakura lo sabía.

Me levanté sobrepasado de odio contra mí mismo, asqueado, buscando mi ropa para pasar la noche en otra parte. No podía quedarme con ella, no así. Pero su mente no funcionaba con las mismas pautas que la mía por lo que, en contra de toda razón, corrió hacia mí y volvió a tomar mi mano.

— No te vayas. No seas tan duro contigo mismo-

— No, Sakura, deja de mentirte ¿Todo el mundo tiene estas pesadillas, dices? ¿Acaso crees que Naruto se mueve en las noches buscando a tientas el cuello de Hinata para asfixiarla? ¿Crees que Sai ataca a Ino? ¿Shikamaru a Temari? ¿Tú lo has hecho contra mí? No, Sakura… soy el único –

No quería escupirle así la verdad, sólo quería irme y no dañarla más, pero bastó que tomara mi mano deteniéndome un par de segundos para hacerme explotar, con rabia, los dientes apretados y al filo del descontrol. Ella intentó rebatirme pero no se lo permití, le grité que se callara y que no tenía idea. Al instante me arrepentí de hablarle así, yo ya no le hablaba así nunca. _Sólo a veces, después de esos sueños_. Tomé su cintura con una mano para atraerla a mí y la otra la enredé en su pelo para acomodarla a mi pecho. El corazón me latía fuerte de desesperación, el sudor con el que desperté se me estaba enfriando sobre el cuerpo, y no pareció importarle. Me amaba, yo estaba seguro de eso, pero no encontraba razones aún para que lo hiciera. Si no la necesitara tanto, ya la habría librado de tener que pasar por esto. Estaría lejos de ella, y le permitiría rehacer su vida con alguien que se mereciera su amor, su ternura, su comprensión. Yo no merecía nada, ella me había tomado hace ya años hecho pedazos, y aunque se esforzaba en reconstruirme, las piezas de mi alma se caían a diario sin poder sostenerlas. Quizás jamás podría volver a ser un hombre completo, ni siquiera para ella.

— Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento mucho – Me disculpé por atacarla, por hacerla pasar por esto, por no poder dejarla. Por todo.

Sakura me dirigió de regreso a la cama tirando de mi brazo cuando me sintió titubear, mirándome con sus ojos verdes suplicantes para que no la rechazara. Se recostó apoyada sobre una almohada y acunó mi cabeza en su pecho, acariciando el pelo húmedo de mi nuca, susurrando palabras dulces sobre lo que sentía por mí, incansable, hasta que el sueño me fue venciendo de a poco.

— No quiero hacerte daño, deja que me duerma en otro lugar – Casi le rogué.

— Si no quieres hacerme daño, no vuelvas a dejarme nunca – me dijo, y entendí que no sólo se trataba de esta noche. La había dejado muchas veces, y con cada una, la había dañado profundamente – Te amo, Sasuke-kun-

Me incorporé para mirarla a los ojos, era un gesto que usaba para mostrarle que ya no escapaba de sus expresiones de afecto. Yo tampoco escondía ya mis sentimientos, no era elocuente al decírselos abiertamente, pero todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella y estaba seguro que mis ojos se lo gritaban cada vez que la miraba. Era una suerte que me quisiera a pesar de eso también, tenía una lista de defectos gigantesca sobre los que ella parecía bailar como si no fueran nada.

Tomé su cara y activé el sharingan para examinar su cuerpo en busca de alguna magulladura. Sakura se resistió un poco, pero aun así encontré un rastro rojizo en su brazo que al instante identifiqué como un apretón. Solía hacer eso entre sueños, la tomaba inmovilizándola y buscaba su cuello para asfixiarla. En las noches más violentas había despertado acumulando chakra en la mano para dirigirlo contra ella. A veces alcanzaba a despertar y detenerme, pero no siempre nos librábamos tan fácil. Sakura había tenido que aprender a defenderse de mí, durante el día la entrenaba yo mismo para sobrevivirme durante las noches.

— No pasa nada – Volvió a decirme y acarició mi mejilla sin una pizca de rencor en los ojos. A veces deseaba que no me mirara con tanto amor, que me golpeara de vuelta y me hiriera. Necesitaba balancear el daño que le hacía, pero jamás lo hizo. Así no era Sakura.

Tomé su mano y la besé repetidamente. Quería besarla entera, toda ella, arrojarme al suelo y besarle los pies, llorar y humillarme. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No la merecía.

— Escúchame, Sakura, debes huir - La miré con terror de que aceptara, pero si ella no escapaba yo jamás podría tomar la decisión de irme. Estaríamos malditamente condenados- ... o algún día voy a acabar contigo - La voz me titubeó tras esa advertencia, pero era cierta. Era jodidamente cierta- Si tú mueres por mi culpa, Sakura, yo... -

— No, no digas eso. La vida fue dura contigo, amor. Deja que te cure las heridas – Me tomó del mentón y alzó mi cara hasta que nuestros ojos se enfrenaron, vi que los suyos también estaban inundados, a punto de rebasar. La voz se le cortó al hablar – por favor, deja que te quiera–

Besó mi mejilla y yo besé la suya. La amaba, Dios, la amaba muchísimo, pero no podía ofrecerle nada. Los años pasaban y juro que las heridas ya estaban cerradas ¿Por qué entonces todos esos fantasmas me atormentaban aún? No quería arrastrar a Sakura en esto, pero no tenía el valor de dejarla. Me daba paz, era adicto a ella.

Entonces, mientras rozaba su cuerpo ansioso por robarle su esencia misma, recordé aquella vez en que la vi en la cueva de Orochimaru. Había crecido, ambos los habíamos hecho, y estaba preciosa mirándome desde los escombros. Había pasado mucho tiempo con el sannin de las serpientes, y las imágenes de la masacre de mi clan se mezclaban ya con los asesinatos que veía a diario. No podía dormir, no podía callar los gritos, olvidar las caras, los ojos perdidos mientras se les escapaba la vida. Si alguna vez estuve loco, y esa locura tuvo un comienzo, fue ese. En comparación a esos momentos, lo de ahora eran apenas las secuelas.

Y cuando la vi a ella, todo se apagó. Fue como si presionara un interruptor y las imágenes, los olores, las voces, todo desapareciera. Escuché el silencio y me perdí en sus ojos asombrados, enormes, luminosos. Yo esperaba que el amor fuera una ola de deseo, de sonrojos y manos temblorosas, de palabras de amor, citas. Esperaba muchas cosas que no eran para mí. Pero nunca me imaginé aquello.

Si al igual que la locura, este amor inició en algún momento, fue ese. Antes la apreciaba, le tenía agradecimiento, compañerismo, estima incluso. Pero esa _necesidad_ de ella, de sus ojos, de su atención, la descubrí aquel día. No le llamé amor, le llamé _estorbo_. Yo quería odiar, necesitaba enloquecer de rabia y resentimiento para hacerme más fuerte, para vengarme. Pero su paz fue tan placentera que temí volverme débil. Debía destruirla.

Hace años que ya no pensaba así. Me rendí a su paz, y si alguien quisiera dañar a Sakura, estaba seguro que volvería a enloquecer. Me sentía un mejor hombre sólo por caminar junto a ella, de su mano, pero cuando llegábamos a casa y me dejaba tocarla, besarla, poseerla, el pecho se me inflaba. No podría dejarla, ni siquiera intentaría vivir sin ella. Era como un demonio cautivo y ella mi Jinchuriki.

Me había enamorado de la jaula que me apresaba.

En busca de consuelo, nos besamos toda la cara con infinito afecto y sentí que una lágrima solitaria había caído sin permiso. Era suya. Mis labios limpiaron su rastro y, cuando tomé su boca, compartimos el sabor salado del dolor.

Cuando amaneció y la vi dormir enrollada a mi cuerpo, desnuda y confiada, el dolor ya era apenas un recuerdo. Volveríamos a intentarlo, estábamos juntos, y mientras así fuera, éramos invencibles.

"**Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida" (Pablo Neruda)**

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, es cortito. Pero es que fue cosa de una noche.<p>

A los que se arriesgaron a entrar sin recomendación alguna, muchas gracias. No me atrevo a pedir comentarios, porque soy muy noob para eso, pero que ya entren es suficiente por ahora. Si llegaron hasta aquí, mejor aún. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Fue divertido, quizás lo haga otra vez el próximo año ...**


End file.
